


yaku drabbles

by hunnybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybby/pseuds/hunnybby
Summary: a set of drabbles featuring nekoma's feisty libero, yaku.
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Kudos: 44





	yaku drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> yaku needs to learn how to read people more

“stop looking at me like that,” yaku says, tone akin to embarrassment than to annoyance.

whatever face you were making is replaced with a grimace. “like what?” you challenge, letting your curiosity get the better of you instead of complying and letting it go.

he looks at you for a beat, then turns away and pouts. “like i’m part of an inside joke i’m not supposed to know about,” he mumbles, the last part of his sentence falling off that you just barely hear what he’s saying.

you open your mouth to retort that no, he isn’t part of some sick joke and no, you would never ever make fun of him. in fact, you stare at him so much because his presence and energy seem to suck you in at all times. you don’t hate it, but it makes you squirm when you’re around him.

but kuroo is behind you both, snickering at the exchange.

having heard his captain, yaku whips his head around and sends him a nasty glare. “you got something to say?”

kuroo gives him a sly grin, then darts his eyes back and forth between you and nekoma’s prized libero. “it’s nothing,” he drawls, “just that you never seem to know when someone is admiring you.”

there’s a slight jump that yaku does that your eyes don’t miss. 

alternatively on your end, your stiff as a board with your eyes wide. you thought that maybe your poker face has always been your saving grace when it came to crushes and things of that like. 

what if you’ve been sporting a love-sick expression that everyone but yaku has seemed to notice? or maybe he has noticed, but he doesn’t want you to feel bad?

thankfully for you, yaku is rubbing the back of his neck and smiling shyly at both you and kuroo, “i didn’t know people liked me so much!”

you sigh in relief at the same time kuroo hits his forehead with the palm of his hand.


End file.
